penalti
by Filatipphia
Summary: "Telat lima menit, poin minus dua lima," ujar lelaki itu sembari tangannya dengan sibuk mencatat di sebuah buku khusus yang isinya tentang murid-murid pelanggar aturan. au.


**Kimetsu no Yaiba © Gotouge Koyoharu | Tomioka Giyuu x Kocho Shinobu | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Warning: AU, OOC.**

* * *

SMA Kimetsu _Gakuen_ merupakan salah satu sekolah swasta elit yang bagus di perfektur. Meski begitu, aturan di sini cukuplah ketat dan sangat tidak menoleransi sebuah pelanggaran.

Kocho Shinobu merupakan salah satu siswi di sini. Ia baru menduduki kelas dua. Gadis itu cantik dan selalu berpenampilan menarik. Jangan lupakan pula perawakannya yang mungil. Namun ia sering sekali mendapat hukuman karena suka menyalahi aturan dan melanggar ketertiban.

Dan hal itu juga terjadi hari ini. Pagi yang sejuk menjadi panas dengan ocehan salah satu komite kedisiplinan sekaligus seorang guru olahraga yang masih terlihat sangat muda.

Tomioka Giyuu, namanya. Lelaki berusia dua puluhan itu begitu _strict_ soal aturan. Tentu saja jika disandingkan dengan perangainya yang galak, juga sifatnya yang dingin, maka jabatan itu sangat cocok untuknya.

Meski begitu, si gadis bersurai ungu gradasi hitam itu seperti tiada kapok-kapoknya untuk dihukum. Karena meski selalu mendapat teguran, toh ia akan mengulanginya lagi esok hari.

Kali ini, perempuan mungil itu terlambat lima menit. Jangan lupakan pula dengan penampilannya yang bagi Giyuu sangatlah berlebihan untuk berangkat menuntut ilmu di sekolah. Hingga akhirnya langkah gadis itu terhenti di depan gerbang.

"Telat lima menit, poin minus dua lima," ujar lelaki itu sembari tangannya dengan sibuk mencatat di sebuah buku khusus yang isinya tentang murid-murid pelanggar aturan.

"Aku hanya telat lima menit dan kau menyamakan poin minusku dengan mereka yang biasa telat setengah jam?" Perempuan itu melotot.

Giyuu tidak mengindahkan protesan gadis itu. Netranya kemudian kembali lagi memandangi siswinya dari atas hingga bawah.

"Rambut yang diwarnai, minus dua puluh."

Shinobu hanya mendengarkan dengan tampang bosan, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengecatnya, ini warna rambut alamiku dari lahir."

_"Make up_ berlebihan, minus sepuluh," Giyuu melanjutkan.

Gadis itu berdecak.

"Hah? Apa salahnya pakai lipstik merah? Bibirku akan terlihat pucat kalau tidak pakai _make up!"_

Lelaki itu masih fokus menulis sambil mengabsen apa saja pelanggaran gadis itu, tidak menanggapi setiap omelan yang keluar, "Tidak pakai dasi, minus lima belas."

"Dasi membuat leherku tercekik, tahu!"

"Kancing kemeja atas dibuka, minus sepuluh."

"Hei, kalau tidak dibuka aku merasa gerah!" Gadis itu menggerutu, "Dasar _sensei _kolot," gumamnya pelan di akhir. Tak ingin sang guru_ killer _mendengarnya dan mengakibatkan hukumannya bertambah.

"Seragam tidak rapi, minus sepuluh."

Shinobu cuma mengangguk-angguk. Terlalu malas menanggapi lagi. Kedua matanya berotasi, bosan, "_Ha'i ha'i, Sensei," _

"Rok sekolah terlalu pendek, minus dua puluh."

"_What_? Ini _fashion_!"

"Sepatu bebas di hari senin, minus sepuluh."

Di sekolah ini, khusus hari senin harus mengenakan sepatu pemberian dari sekolah yang seragam untuk dikenakan saat upacara.

"Ah, sial. Kalau yang itu aku memang lupa!"

"Selalu menanggapi saat guru bicara, termasuk perlakuan tidak sopan, minus lima puluh."

"Eh? Ah?" Shinobu mengerjap. Masa poin minusnya bertambah karena ia membalas ucapan laki-laki itu? Batin gadis itu jengkel.

Ingin protes lagi tapi takut Tomioka Giyuu malah makin memberatkan hukumannya. Saat ini, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menghela napas.

"Hapus _make up_mu lalu taruh tasmu di sana dan berbaris ikut upacara. Setelah upacara selesai kau harus lari keliling lapangan dua puluh kali."

Laki-laki berwajah datar itu menurunkan penaltinya sembari menunjuk tempat kosong di dekat gerbang yang sudah terisi oleh beberapa tas milik murid lain.

"DUA PU-" Nyaris saja Shinobu ingin berteriak menentang gurunya itu, namun seakan teringat bahwa jika ia membantah maka akan menambah poin minus serta memberatkan hukumannya, gadis itu segera membungkam mulut dengan tangannya sendiri.

Enak, sih, kalau saja ia bisa langsung kabur ke kelas saat upacara usai. Namun sayangnya Tomioka Giyuu tidak akan melepaskan murid yang dihukum begitu saja. Pemuda itu terlalu rajin dalam mengecek apakah hukumannya benar-benar dijalankan atau tidak.

Sebab jika sang murid kabur atau tak berada dalam jangka panjangnya, ia akan segera mencari dan mengejarnya. Sekalipun kau telah aman berada dalam kelas, dia akan menemukanmu dan menyeretmu. Jadi untuk mencari aman, lebih baik kau menurut saja.

Saat upacara telah usai, Shinobu mengusap peluh di dahinya dengan kasar. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap pelan. Entah khayalannya atau apa namun rasanya seperti sinar matahari terasa sangat menyengat juga mencolok. Duh, sudah panas dan capek-capek begini, gadis itu harus berlari pula. Dasar guru iblis.

Namun pandangan menusuk pemuda itu yang dengan tajam menghujam dirinya serta murid-murid _bandel_ yang lain, mau tak mau membuat nyalinya ciut.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, ia pun menjalani hukumannya.

Namun baru satu setengah putaran, dirinya sudah ambruk pingsan.

Tomioka Giyuu segera berlari melihat salah satu muridnya kini tak sadarkan diri.

"Hey, Kocho-_san_? Kocho-_san_?" Pemuda bernetra kelam itu menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan. Namun ketika kelopak mata gadis itu tetap terpejam, dan tak ada reaksi sama sekali, sang guru olahraga hanya menghela napas.

"Aku akan membawanya ke UKS. Kalian semua, lanjutkan hukuman sampai selesai, setelah itu masuk kelas. Jika ada yang kabur, aku pasti akan tahu. Mengerti?"

_"HA'I, SENSEI!_" Seluruh siswa dan siswi yang tadi berkerumun di sekitar Shinobu menjawab kompak. Setengah merinding mendengat ancaman dari pemimpin komdis itu.

* * *

Butuh waktu dua puluh menit bagi perempuan bertubuh mungil untuk siuman. Wajahnya yang polos kini terlihat begitu pucat.

Shinobu tidak memakai _make up_, kau tahu.

Gadis bernetra ungu itu mengerjapkan kedua netranya pelan. Bau obat-obatan sedikit menusuk indra penciumannya. Dialihkan pandangnya ke sekeliling ruangan yang berwarna putih dengan perlahan.

Otaknya sedikit demi sedikit mulai mencerna apa yang terjadi hingga dirinya bisa berbaring di sini.

Mulai dari tadi pagi ia bangun kesiangan, hanya gosok gigi dan cuci muka lalu berdandan, kemudian terlambat ke sekolah, tetap harus upacara dan dihukum untuk berlari mengelilingi sekolah. Dan setelah itu, semuanya berubah menjadi gelap. Ah, ia ingat.

Kala merasakan kehangatan dari telapak tangannya, Shinobu kemudian menolehkan kepala ke sebelahnya. Untuk yang dilihatnya adalah guru olahraga, pemimpin komite kedisiplinan sekaligus pelaku pemberi hukuman yang mampu membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Kedua netranya membulat, "Giyu-ah, _Sensei?_"

Tomioka Giyuu, lagi-lagi menghela napas. Meski tak dipungkiri batinnya merasa lega melihat gadis itu telah tersadar.

Lelaki itu kemudian mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, "Sudah tahu tak bisa lari, tapi tetap saja melakukan pelanggaran," Giyuu memijat keningnya pusing.

Shinobu hanya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi guru sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Habis, aku suka melihatmu marah-marah."

Ya, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Meski harus menyembunyikan hubungan keduanya di sekolah karena hal itu pasti dianggap tabu. Namun, toh, keduanya memang saling memiliki rasa. Dan itu adalah hak asasi masing-masing untuk bebas memilih ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapa.

Si pemuda menggeleng, "Mau sampai kapan membuatku terus khawatir? Di sekolah aku tak bisa memberikanmu perlakuan berbeda dengan murid lain," suara lelaki itu terdengar lirih.

Tentu saja pemuda itu merasa marah. Gadis ini selalu saja menguji kesabarannya. Namun meski begitu, rasa jengkel ini hanyalah bias dari cemas dan kekhawatirannya. Ia cuma tak ingin melihat Shinobu kelelahan apalagi sampai pingsan.

Ditambah fakta bahwa tubuh mungil gadisnya itu memang cukup lemah masalah fisik. Melakukan kegiatan yang berlebihan sedikit saja, maka ia bisa langsung _drop_. Dan Giyuu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika itu menyangkut masalah hukuman atas pelanggarannya.

Sadar akan perbuatannya yang memang berlebihan kali ini, Shinobu mengusap pelan telapak bagian atas milik Giyuu.

"_Gomen_," balasnya sedih, "Sudah membuatmu repot."

Memang, akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali melanggar aturan demi menggoda kekasihnya itu. Habis, reaksi pemuda itu saat mengabsen pelanggaran benar-benar menggemaskan untuk dilihat. Dan dengan cara ini, setidaknya ia bisa berinteraksi dengan Giyuu di sekolah, tanpa terlihat mencurigakan.

Namun ia tahu caranya memang cukup kekanak-kanakkan. Tak jarang, ia akan ambruk di tengah jalan ketika berlari atau bahkan hanya berdiri di bawah tiang bendera. Riwayatnya yang memiliki anemia memperparah hal itu.

Hingga tak terhitung berapa kali Giyuu harus membopongnya ke UKS. Dan Shinobu seperti tak ada takut-takutnya untuk mengulangi hal yang sama.

Meski kali ini, ia menyesal. Sebab tubuhnya terasa remuk redam dan kaku-kaku. Belum lagi pening yang mendera kepalanya. Upacara dan berlari bukanlah kombinasi yang bagus. Dan melihat raut pemuda itu yang seakan menahan emosi bercampur cemas, Shinobu benar-benar menyayangkan perbuatannya hari ini yang tanpa perhitungan.

Tanpa sadar, air matanya menetes. _Liquid_ bening itu mengalir dari pipi hingga ke dagu.

Melihat Shinobu yang kini menangis, Tomioka Giyuu segera berdiri dari duduknya. Ia kemudian membawa kepala gadis itu dalam dekapannya, "_Ssshh_, jangan menangis," ujarnya pelan, mencoba menenangkan. Jujur saja ia terkejut gadisnya itu bisa sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Apa tadi ucapannya tak sengaja melukai hati Shinobu?

"A-aku takut kau benar-benar marah, _hiks_," tangis gadis itu akhirnya pecah. Genggaman tangan mereka terlepas, sebelum ia gunakan telapaknya untuk meremat bagian depan baju lelaki itu.

Giyuu mengelus lembut surainya penuh kasih sayang, "Aku tidak marah," ujarnya menjelaskan, "Aku hanya khawatir."

Shinobu makin mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya, "Maaf -_hiks_, maaf."

Pemuda bernetra kelam itu menggeleng, meski tahu sang kekasih tak dapat melihatnya. Jujur saja melihat Shinobu menangis seperti ini, malah menambah rasa cemas di hatinya. Ia sungguh tak tega meskipun tadi nyaris saja dirinya emosi, "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf,_ ne?_"

Dikecupnya pelan pucuk kepala gadis itu.

Mungkin besok-besok, jika Shinobu melakukan pelanggaran lagi, maka Giyuu akan menyuruhnya untuk pulang saja.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: maybe hukumannya too exaggerated ya hwhw sadar sih soalnya dulu zaman sekolah kalo telat pas upacara, kelar upacara hukumannya paling berdiri depan tiang bendera 5-10 menit sambil nyanyi lagu kebangsaan Indonesia Raya. kalo telat di hari lain baru deh disuruh lari keliling lapangan lol jadi kangen ahah!


End file.
